Valentine's Day (Something to keep you safe)
by NiennorNight
Summary: A little something I wrote for Malec's Valentine's day Alec is searching for the perfect gift to get Magnus, and when he finally gets it, adds a little twist to it to make it even better. However his surprise is "ruined" because Magnus is able to see through him. Or not?
1. Chapter 1

It was the 12th of February, on a Sunday and Magnus was strolling through New York with Alec, holding hands, returning home from lunch.

Alec seemed thoughtful, showing a (very) unusual interest in the shop windows, and Magnus was staring at him smiling to himself. He knew his Nephilim well enough by now to tell what he was thinking about. So when he noticed Alec pause and stare intently at something, he decided to intervene, in a not-so-subtle way, and maybe tease him a bit too, and laugh at his adorably embarrassed face.

However, once he peeked over his lover's shoulder, to see the object that got his attention, his teasing smirk immediately melted into a soft loving smile.

Alec had spotted a handmade woven black leather bracelet, inlaid with two coloured stones. A blue and a green one. Just like both their eye colours. What were the chances? Magnus **_loved_** it, and he was certain his Nephilim knew that already without having to be told.

In that moment, seeing the look in his lover's sapphire eyes, Magnus was also certain, that Alec loved the trinket too. The Shadowhunter normally wasn't one for jewellery, but he **_was_** a hopeless romantic, even if he didn't look like it.

Just then, Alec turned back to him abruptly, not noticing the Warlock was leaning over him and almost head butting him.

"Mags?" He asked surprised, placing his free hand on his lover's chest to steady himself. He looked so wonderfully adorable at that moment, that Magnus couldn't resist teasing him after all.

"So, darling…" He purred. "What do you want me to get you?"

"To get me…?" He asked confused.

"A gift silly!" Magnus chuckled. "For Valentine's day."

At the mention of it Alec looked immediately guilty; the, _little-kid-who-got-caught-red-handed-stealing-biscuits_ , kind of guilty.

 _'_ _Bingo.'_ Magnus thought, his suspicions confirmed. Alec **_was_** indeed searching for something to get him. And the Warlock knew his beloved had found it, moments ago.

"I don't need anything. You're the best gift I could ever ask for." Alec answered after putting on a poker face to mask his earlier reaction.

Magnus grinned knowing he really meant it. "You're so cheesy. I love you."

"Shut up." Alec muttered embarrassed, before adding, "I love you too…"

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as they just kept walking, enjoying the nice weather and each other's presence, and then Magnus said; "Should I put a bow on then that day, and wait for you to get home?"

A mental image of Magnus in only a bow appeared into the Shadowhunter's head and he blushed, his eyes widening. "Magnus! Stop that! We're in the middle of the street!"

His Warlock laughed delighted by his reaction, squeezing his hand and leaning closer to press a kiss to his cheek. "But I didn't say anything darling." He whispered into his ear and Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. "I said a **bow**. Not **_just_** a bow. The lack of clothes was purely in your dirty, dirty mind babe."

"Who says I imagined you without clothes?" Alec muttered pouting, trying to save some face and only succeeding in making Magnus laugh again.

"Your crimson face says so~" Magnus said playfully before stopping at his tracks, and facing Alec, leaning closer again to whisper seductively at his ear. "And I bet something else does too."

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus kissed him hard, swallowing his complaints and making him moan against his lips. Before he knew it, he was backed up against a wall, being kissed to an inch of his life, and kissing back just as desperately.

Magnus pulled back from him to breathe, and Alec opened his eyes dazed wondering what was that kiss for, and where the Hell they were. He had stopped paying attention to their surroundings since that mental image got stuck in his head.

Before he could find out either of those things, Magnus looked at him, his cat-eyes shining with love and mirth, and smirked at the ruined look on Alec's face. In result, the Shadowhunter's mind drew a blank and he pulled his lover on him, tangling his fingers through his raven hair and kissing him again, with everything he had.

When he let go, he noted with satisfaction that Magnus looked as ruined as he himself felt.

The Warlock leaned against him breathing heavily, bringing their foreheads together. "Let's go home." He whispered against his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. True Love's Dish

**_Valentine's Day_**

"Darling I'm home!" Magnus said entering their house, a blue rose on his hand.

Alec came out of the kitchen, wearing a cooking apron over a tight black t-shirt and a pair of loose pants slipping low on his waist, revealing his toned body, and Magnus found himself staring at his Shadowhunter, almost drooling, as the boy approached him.

"Welcome home." Alec said smiling, leaning close to kiss him.

Magnus wrapped his free hand around his waist pulling him against his body and kissing back smiling. "I missed you…" He sighed once they separated.

"I missed you too." The Nephilim smiled. "But you're here now."

"I'm here now." He repeated smiling back. "Oh! By the way. This is for you." He took a step back putting some distance between them and offered Alec the rose. "Happy Valentine's Day love."

Alec blinked surprised, and blushed taking the flower. "Thank you… Happy Valentine's Day." He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and took his hand pulling him inside. "Go get changed, I have a surprise for you too."

"You cooked for me?"

"How could you tell?" Alec teased chuckling, before shoving Magnus softly towards their bedroom.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Magnus said. "But first…" He trailed off, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him towards him again, making him lose his balance and fall to his arms.

"But first?" He asked looking up at him lovingly.

"I need to kiss you again." Magnus declared, and proceeded to do just that.

"Happy now Mr. Bane?" Alec said pulling away, a smile plastered on his face.

"Extremely." The Warlock smirked letting him go. "I will be right there."

"Don't keep me waiting~" The Nephilim said and gave him another brief kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

 **~o~**

Five minutes later Magnus entered the kitchen wearing a pair of torn jeans and a skin-tight t-shirt that caused their previous roles to be reversed and had the Shadowhunter staring after him drooling mentally.

"I meant you should wear something **_comfortable_**." Alec said snapping out of his lovesick daze. "You know, so you could relax? Aren't you tired?"

"Aww… But this is **_really_** comfortable!" Magnus said raising his arms and stretching theatrically, purposely making the shirt ride up on his slender waist, and causing the Shadowhunter to stare once more.

"Damned Warlock…" Alec muttered under his breath before grabbing the hem of the offending piece of clothing and pulling Magnus to him for another kiss.

Magnus grinned against his lips and kissed him back before letting go and smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, you're irresistible. Don't look so smug about it." Alec faked annoyance making Magnus laugh out loud.

"It's not my fault I was born gorgeous baby. Don't hate on the innocent."

Alec laughed too, and then sobered up leaning close again to whisper against his lips. " _Innocent_ is the last thing you are my love."

Magnus swooned, the look on his lover's face so close to him combined with his warm breath on his lips, doing things to him, and he closed his eyes moving to eliminate the distance between them and kiss him.

When his lips met thin air, he opened his eyes again, only to see Alec who had stepped away, smirking devilishly at him.

"That's for messing with me." He explained taking Magnus' hand and chuckling at his outraged expression. "C'mon." He smiled softly pulling him towards the kitchen. "It's getting cold."

"You impossible boy." Magnus huffed shaking his head in exasperation, but still smiling. "What did you make? Is it- Oh." Entering the kitchen his playful words were cut off by the sight in front of him. Dinner was served, and there were lit candles adorning the table, alongside the blue rose Magnus gave him minutes ago. "Wow…" He muttered staring. "Wait. Don't tell me; is that…?"

Alec blushed pleased by his reaction and smiled proudly at him. "Yeah. Tibs and Penne Arrabiata."

"What we had on our first date… ***** " Magnus grinned.

"Well, part of it at least. I didn't make ** _all_** the dishes we had."

"It doesn't matter. You truly are amazing Alexander."

"Don't say that yet." The Nephilim chuckled softly. "Try it out first. You may hate it. I'm no Luigi. ***** "

"Nonsense." Magnus said taking his hand and kissing it. "Everything those hands do is perfect." He crooned making Alec blush more.

"You're so biased…" He muttered embarrassed, making Magnus shake his head fondly and chuckle.

 **~o~**

Finally they sat down and started eating. The food was great indeed, since thankfully, when regarding cooking, Alec had nothing in common with Izzy.

They ate discussing their day and once everything was said, they slipped into comfortable silence. Magnus was wondering if Alec had backed down from the gift, if maybe he thought he wouldn't like it after all, when Alec but his fork down and turned his blue eyes on him once more.

"Was it any good?" He asked a little nervously. "I know you have certainly eaten thousands of dishes better than that, but-"

"Alexander." Magnus cut him off.

Alec looked at him waiting, and Magnus blew on the candle to lean over the table without catching fire, making the Nephilim giggle. He grinned, proud of himself for making him laugh. "My darling boy, I may have eaten thousands of dishes from all around the world in my lifespan, but that was something I've never tasted before I met you."

"That bad, huh?" Alec teased.

"Shush." Magnus said putting a finger over his lips. "I'm trying to be poetic here, don't interrupt."

Alec giggled again, feeling giddy and kissed his finger. "I'm sorry my love." He crooned pushing the dishes aside, and leaning over the table too, taking his hand. "Please go on."

Magnus cleared his throat pretending to think. "Yeah… Where was I. Hmm… No. It's gone now. The moment is gone."

Alec's eyes widened in disbelief and he pouted. "Maaaags. C'mon!"

"Nope. Maybe next time."

Alec pouted more before sighing and moving away, leaving the table. "Fine… As you wish."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Magnus exclaimed reaching out to grab his arm.

"To throw the rest of it away since you didn't like it."

Still holding his hand, and fearing he actually meant it, Magnus got up and bypassed the table in a swift, fluid movement that even a cat would be jealous of, and stood in front of him, grabbing his other hand to stop him.

"Tell me you don't seriously believe that. I ate everything, didn't I?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "Magnus, I've seen you eat Isabelle's food and praise it while me and Jace were trying not to die."

"Oh that." Magnus muttered sheepishly, remembering that day.

"Exactly."

"But I wouldn't lie to you!" He tried again.

"You would if it meant not hurting my feelings."

Magnus sighed defeated. "That's true… But I'm not lying now! I loved it! You have to believe me Alexander!"

"Don't worry about it too much Magnus, it's okay."

"No it's not!" Magnus huffed frustrated running his hands through his hair messing it up. "What do I have to do for you to belie- … Wait. Why are you laughing?"

Alec smirked at him and then kept on giggling.

"You little… You tricked me!"

"That's for not telling me what you meant before." Alec retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus just stared for a moment and then started laughing too. "You're such a child."

" ** _I'm_** a child?"

"Yes. You." He said poking his nose. "My adorable, stubborn baby."

"Now you're just sweet talking me…" Alec muttered blushing under Magnus' loving stare.

"Is it working?"

"Of course it is."

"Good." The Warlock grinned like a Cheshire cat and leaned close to claim his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Magnus…?" Alec asked after they separated to breathe.

"Yes darling?"

"Do you want dessert?"

Magnus smiled kissing his neck. "Definitely. But not yet. Right now I'm hungry for something else." He purred nipping on Alec's neck. "Aren't you?"

Alec hummed in agreement titling his head to give him more space. "Yeah… But first, I- aah…" An involuntary moan fell from his lips cutting him off midsentence and he put his palms on Magnus' chest pushing him away to look at his face.

"Alec?" Magnus asked surprised. It was totally out of character for his lover to push him away. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." The Shadowhunter reassured him. "Everything's perfect." He smiled, giving him a peck on the lips to prove it. "I just wanted to give you something before we get carried away."

"Oh?" Magnus smiled. "Give me what, sayang?"

Alec bit his lip, smiling excitedly like a child. "Wait here." He said and disappeared into their room where Magnus heard him rummage the drawers, searching.

 **~o~**

 ***Reference to their first date, from "The Bane Chronicles"**


	3. A special Gift

Moments later he was back, grinning, and offered Magnus a simple black box. "I know it's not as good as last year's present, but I hope you'll like it."

Magnus raised his hand, making the Lightwood ring on his finger glimmer in the light. "You mean that?" He asked playfully. "Well, nothing could top **_that,_** my Angel. But I'm sure anything you give me will be perfect."

"Open it first, talk later." Alec said, impatiently waiting for his reaction.

Magnus smirked. "Patience is a virtue babe…"

"Oh c'mon."

"Fine, fine. I'll open mine if you open yours~" He waved his fingers and a blue box appeared out of thin air in front of Alec, landing on his hands.

"Oh." Alec muttered looking at it. "Thanks."

"You didn't seriously believe I wouldn't get you a gift, did you?"

"You needn't have."

"But I wanted to." Magnus smiled sweetly at him. "C'mon now. Let's open them together."

"Okay. 3… 2… 1…"

"Open!"

They both did and Magnus glimpsed briefly in the box to make sure he wasn't mistaken, and then turned his full attention on Alec's face smirking at the changing expressions there. First confusion, as Alec's blue eyes took in the bracelet resting on the black velvet inside the box, then understanding, followed by a small smile he unsuccessfully tried to hide when he looked back at Magnus raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Know what darling?" Magnus asked innocently.

"Nothing." Alec smiled letting it go. "So I take it you like it?"

"It's perfect." Magnus grinned. "But mine is better."

"Oh?" The Nephilim raised an eyebrow again. "How so? They look the same to me."

"Touch it and you'll see."

Alec reached out for it intrigued and once his fingers touched the bracelet, he felt the familiar tingle of Magnus' magic and noticed a faint blue glow covering the trinket. "Oh." He whispered, loving the feeling of it on his skin. "What did you do?"

"Just a little something to help keep you safe." His Warlock said smiling softly.

"Thank you." He said smiling too, and put it on. "Now, look closer too." He smirked, effectively surprising Magnus at last, who looked at his gift, not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

"What did **_you_** do?"

Alec only smiled more, waiting, so the Warlock reached out to take the bracelet out of the box and find out for himself.

"Wha-" Magnus almost dropped it surprised, and Alec took a step closer, immediately worried.

"Did it hurt you?" He asked, his blue eyes widening.

"No, no." Magnus reassured him hastily, as Alec touched his face worried. "I've just never felt anything like that before. It's… weird. But it somehow feels a little… like you?" Magnus said baffled, unable to explain or even understand the strange feeling the bracelet was giving off.

Alec's smile widened. "You scared me for a moment there."

"So Alexander… Care to explain?" Magnus asked looking intrigued at the bracelet on his hand.

"It's kind of a long story, let's go sit down first." Alec answered pulling him towards the couch and sitting down.

"You have my undivided attention babe." His fiancé said leaning on him.

"Well…"

 **~o~**

 ** _The previous day…_**

Alec entered the Institute's living room on Monday's noon whistling under his breath, a soft smile on his face.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Clary said as a greeting, looking up from her drawing.

"Hey short stuff." Alec smirked at her.

"Alec!" His sister intervened coming out of the kitchen. "Be nice!"

"C'mon Iz. She doesn't mind." He said patting Clary's head. "Right?"

"I guess." Clary laughed. "Is that what having a big brother feels like?"

"Yeah. Big brothers are annoying like that." Izzy said, but her smile towards Alec was so loving, that it eliminated the bite in her words.

"I love you too sis." He said smiling back at her and took a sit on the sofa beside Clary.

"So why are you so jolly today?" Izzy asked sitting on the table in front of him. "What did Magnus do to you?" She added before looking at Alec's neck and smirking. "You have a little something there."

"Shut up." Alec blushed, reflectively bringing his hand up to cover the hickey, and Izzy laughed. He ignored her and turned to Clary. "Actually… I wanted to ask for a favour."

"Me?" The red-head said surprised. "Sure, if I can. Shoot."

"Well… Uhm…" He said getting embarrassed and toying nervously with the bag he was holding. "It's um… The 13th today…"

"Oooh." Clary's eyes shone with realisation and she beamed as Izzy stared in question, not getting it. "Can I see?" Clary asked excited, realising what the bag was too. "What did you get him?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's Valentine's day tomorrow!" Clary explained smiling.

"Oh, I forgot." Izzy said before smirking at her brother. "You're adorable."

"Shut up. I'm not adorable." Alec said blushing more.

"Don't change the subject!" Clary intervened impatiently. "What did you get him?"

Alec opened the bag he was holding and took out a handmade bracelet from woven black leather, inlaid with two stones, a green and a blue one. "Actually… I was wondering if you could make a rune for me…" He told Clary.

 **~o~**

 ** _Back to the present~_**

"So… That's what happened… I wanted something to help keep you safe too…" Alec blushed finishing his story and Magnus smiled brightly at him.

"That's why it feels like you." The Warlock muttered understanding. "It's the angelic power. I've said it before, but you truly never cease to amaze me Alexander. You're…" He shook his head at a loss for words and settled with kissing him instead, in order to convey his feelings.

Alec just smiled into the kiss understanding him perfectly.

 ** _'_** ** _I love you so much.'_**


	4. Epilogue

_**Later~**_

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered pressing a kiss to his raven hair. "Are you sleeping?"

"Mmm… No." The Nephilim smiled nuzzling Magnus' chest, a blissful smile on his face.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Alec looked up at him, tracing a love rune on his chest with his finger, and nodded.

"Food cooked with the sole purpose to make a loved one happy is the best kind of food to exist." Magnus said kissing his forehead. "And not even the world's best chef's cooking can rival it."

"Was that…?"

"What I meant to say before you so rudely interrupted me two hours ago? Yeah. That was it."

Alec tried to scoff at him but couldn't keep the bright smile off his face. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He asked supporting his weight on his elbows to lean over Magnus.

"Mmmm…" His fiancé pretended to think. "About ten minutes ago."

"Too long." The Shadowhunter leaned closer, smiling against his lips.

"Then say it again." Magnus purred, tightening his hold on his waist.

"I love you." Alec obliged and kissed him.

"I love you."Magnus answered between kisses.

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

"Prove it." Alec smirked against his lips.

"I thought I did a few minutes ago." Magnus smirked too, suggestively.

Alec didn't blush this time. "I think I missed some vital points in your 'presentation'. I'd like a repeat of it please."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Magnus laughed, changing their positions to loom over him. "Your wish is my command my love."


End file.
